The evolvement of communication technology, especially the wireless communication technology, has increased the complexity of networks and the amount of network nodes, thereby increasing operation and maintenance tasks i.e. management tasks. To automate at least some of the tasks a concept called a self-organizing network (SON) is introduced by Next Generation Mobile Networks (NGMN) Alliance and 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) to be used first in long term evolution (LTE) access networks, and later on in other networks, both in access and core networks. A self-organizing network is capable to self-configure and continuously self-optimize itself in response to network and traffic changes. In such a network, the network and/or a network node alters automatically, without human involvement, its configuration parameters, such as transmission and/or reception parameters, by means of different self-organizing network functions. Since monitored network behavior triggers execution of one or more self-organizing functions, it may happen that several independent self-organizing functions are active concurrently in the same network area with different targets. Thus, there is a need to coordinate the self-organizing network functions. One challenge for the coordination is that a “plug and play” network nodes supporting self-organizing network functionality can be bought from any vendor, and instead of buying single network nodes, a communication service provider may buy vendor-specific domains, and/or organize network nodes bought from different vendors to different vendor-specific domains, each covering a geographical area and not knowing run-time situation of other domains.